Watching Your Past Lives
by clutzrox
Summary: McCoy, Kirk, Spock, Sarek, Amanda, Scotty, Uhora, Chekov, Sulu, and Pike from the original star trek series watch the new star trek movie. Don't need to have watched the TV show or the movie. Only difference is that Pike has been cured and there is nothing wrong with him. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

The characters of the original star trek series watch the new star trek movie. Set at the end of the tv series. Don't need to have watched the tv show to read. The only difference is that in this story Pike was cured of his illness so there isn't anything wrong with him anymore and he is fully functional.

Character:  
Kirk  
Spock  
McCoy  
Chekov  
Sulu  
Uhora  
Scotty  
Sarek  
Amanda  
Pike

* * *

They were furious and scared.

It was that simple.

A few weeks ago the star ship Enterprise and its crew members had been assigned to retrieve a few diplomatic figureheads from some uninhabited planet, where they were holding a nuetral inter-planitary conference, and deliver them to earth, where they were promised a good month of leave time. They had been forced to be around disruptive and disrespectful politicals for three weeks now and after finally getting to Earth, they had found themselves unable to get off the ship.

They couldn't figure out what was wrong with the transporter. There seemed to be no problem with it. All the mechanics were working perfectly fine and when they decided to send some unimportant object down as a test there was no problem. The transporter was perfectly fine.

Bet every time one of them tried to go down to the planets surface they would be transported right back onto the ship. This could only mean one thing.

Someone had tampered with it and made it so they couldn't leave. Someone had trapped them on the ship and they had no way of getting off.

They had been the last to leave and were now regretting it. But problems had continued to pop up all over the ship that needed imediate attention.

Leonard McCoy had been continuously held back by people who had been stupid enough to get themselves hurt leaving the ship.

Nyota Uhora was trying to interperate a strange message that had come in to them at the last minute that was barely recognizable as any language.

Scotty had been called back to engine room when the readings had shown something wrong with the engine. Chekov was trying to help Scotty and Sulu was waiting for Chekov and Scott because they had plans to go to a bar.

One of Spocks computer programs had begun to malfunction and his parents had been waiting for him, much to his protests.

And as captain, Jim had to be the last one off the ship to make sure everyone else was alright.

Christopher Pike had come up to see if there was a problem when no one had contacted the ground in a couple of hours and was now trapped too.

They had no way to contact anyone outside of the ship and they were helpless to solve the problem.

They had all conjugated on the bridge and were now conversing hoping to stumble upon the solution they were searching for. So far they had come up empty handed and were quickly loosing hope. Everyone's nerves were tightly strung and their patience was running thin. Many had already gotten into arguements and they were on the brink of chaos. Only Spock and Sarek had managed to keep the peace with their cold logic.

"I say," Scotty said with exageration, "there's nothing wrong with the transporter."

"Then why can't we leave," demanded Uhora.

"I agree with Mr. Scott." Spock broke into the tense conversation. "I have gone over it many times. There is nothing wrong with the transporter."

There was silence again. No one would disagree with Spock. If he said he had checked it fully then he would have checked it for anything that could possibly be wrong with it, including the impossible. If he couldn't solve this, then they didn't know of anyone who could.

"Well, then, what do we do?" Asked Amanda much more calmly than anyone else felt capable of being. Everyone instinctively turned toward Jim for an answer.

Jim opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud sound. It happened so suddenly that it caused cries of suprise and gasps to go around the room. The viewing screen had come to life on its own and static was ringing through the room. After a few seconds the screen began to focus on something.

A top half of a man now stood infront of them. He wore a strange blue robe. His had a very big head with pulsing blue veins pumping in the side. Kirk swore and confusion spread around the room. They knew who this was. He was from a species of very stong telepathics that had caused quite a bit of trouble. He had captured Pike when he was still the captain of the Enterprise and then Spock had risked everything to bring Pike back to their planet before he had been cured and was still sick so that he could be happy. Most of them, however, had never actually seen the man.

"I have brought you all here," the man said in clear, percise words. "Because in the future an event will occur that will change the past. An event and a change that should never occur. I have brought you all here to make sure that will never happen. I will show you how this will effect the world. You are free to leave if you chose, but should you stay no harm will come to you."

His face disappeared and the room was basked in silence again.

Spock and McCoy stepped closer to Jim and began to whisper together.

"This is insane," McCoy emphasized in a low voice. "He trapped us here and now we're supposed to trust him."

"I do not believe that he wished to harm us or trick us. He says that there is something that we need to see. I have no reason to believe that he would lie. We would be neglecting our duties if we failed to examine evidence that something terrible is going to happen."

"Did you see the size of his head," McCoy exclaimed, "It's not normal. He wouldn't have any problem tricking us into anything. We can't possibly trust him."

Kirk made his disicion. In a loud and comanding voice he said, "I don't trust him, but I do think we should watch what he wants to show us. Anyone who want's to leave should do so now."

No one moved. No one wanted to leave and, furthermore, no one wanted to abandon their family and friends during this situation.

"Very well," the man was back on the screen. "You all will watch. This is very good. I expect none of you to repeat what you see here, and only speak of it with eachother and only when necessary. Let us begin."


	2. Authors Note - Take Over

Does anyone want to take over this story or write one with the same idea?

I keep trying to write more chapters but I'm not getting anywhere. I don't know if I really want to write this. I think I just wanted a story like this to exist. Or maybe I just can't bring myself to actually get working on the boring parts. I don't know what it is but I'm seriously lazying around with this. And I hate the idea of disappointing you guys.

So if anyone wants to write a story like this and is holding back on my account, please go for it. I would love the idea of stories like this being everywhere. The idea fascinates me. I would appreciate it if you would send me a message so I could read it, but you don't have to.

If anyone wants to take over my story you do have to message me. But I'm okay with it if you do. And I hope it would be okay with you that I offer some ideas that I was hoping would be in the story that I keep dreaming about.

I can't imagine that it would happen, but if more than one person wanted to take over my story I don't know what I would do. If you really wanted me to I guess I would decide, but I would rather just let everyone write it. No two stories are the same.

I might keep trying to write, especially if no one wants to take over, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to do it.

I don't really know how this works, so I hope that if someone is interested they do. If not, I'm sure we could figure it out.

So sorry about this! I would like to think that you guys really liked my idea and are waiting for another chapter. I hope you are not too disappointed with this decision. I'm trying to do the right thing.

And now that I feel appropriately mushy and embarrassed at my complete breakdown, (and a little awkward because you guys probably don't care about the story [especially after I haven't updated in, what, a year] and I'm making it out to be a big deal, like I'm boosting my ego) I guess I'm done.

Please get back to me if you are interested. Thanks for listening, and sticking through.


End file.
